Gale (Phoenotopia) vs Lady (Fairune)
' Gale vs. Lady '''is a What-if? episode of Death Battle Description Phoenotopia VS Fairune! Two pink haired women who possess incredible fighting capabilities take on each other! Can Gale use her wide weaponry to take on the Scourge? Interlude Wiz: When evil rises from the shadows, some people are chosen to face some of the greatest challenges possible. '''Boomstick: And sometimes, the ones who are fated to fight evil, are unexpectedly innocent women.' Wiz: Gale, the young girl who travelled across the land on her journey to find her family. Boomstick: And the... uhh... Lady... whom was guided to defeat the Scourge. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gale Wiz: Centuries ago, Earth was nearly destroyed when a war took place. Boomstick: Humanity was at their toes, as giant creatures were wreaking havoc all over the place. Damn, where did that come from? Wiz: However, they had created a weapon called "the Phoenix", which lead them to victory. Some humans decided to take shelter underground in hope that Earth would recover from the great war. Others decided to find a new home among the vast galaxy. Boomstick: And somewhere lied a village called Panselo. Wiz: Gale is an orphan who lives in Panselo with her Grandma and family. After she went to find her siblings to bring them home for dinner, she ended up entering a small temple within the woods. Boomstick: And after she takes on a bunch of puzzles and a giant toad, nearly all who lived in the village disappears! Come on guys, thats not how you make a birthday party! Wiz: Looking for her missing friends and family, Gale takes on a journey across the land and meets many different allies and enemies. Boomstick: She meets a lot of people, such as a young inventor named Thomas, her childhood friend named Lisa, and a Stellanite named Billy, who is a- ahem, spoilers- backstabbing douchebag. Wiz: On her adventure, she obtains many items which she utilizes in battles and puzzles. She can use a Wooden Bat or Hammer to beat up anything that gets in the way. And with the power of ki, she can charge her blows to send her opponents flying. Boomstick: And she's got lots of other stuff! She has a Slingshot, which is able to bounce across walls and flinch her opponents. She carries bombs, which can detonate chunks of boulders. A spear that she can throw from a pretty far distance. Wiz: She can even use the power of ki to power up her spear. Once the spear collides with anything, it explodes and does a good amount of damage. Her jet boots let her hover safely across large gaps and holes. Boomstick: She also carries other stuff. She has the Ancient Armor, a tight, but very durable suit that helps her survive some deadly blows. The Blood Ring, which can recover some of her health in a short period of time, when she's in very tough situations. She also wields the Nebula Armlet, a relic that helps her charge her ki attacks much faster. Wiz: She also wields a very powerful Morning Star, which is way stronger than her Hammer and Wooden Bat. The material used for it were Star Rocks, and was forged by a Blacksmith. Boomstick: But heck, none of the stuff we mentioned compares to her strongest ability. When she ended up fighting with a Phoenix weapon, she used a power identical to it and nearly defeated it! Only... that she was unable to use it properly and ended up having to escape... bummer. Wiz: She's no slacker when it comes to feats. She was able to defeat a Giant Toad and send it flying, take on a Bandit Hideout, defeat a fully grown Sand Dragon, defeat a Security Bot twice, take on an army of guards, defeat the Kobolds and their General, took a point-blank shot from a laser rifle, took a fully charged blast from a Phoenix weapon and was able overpower a Phoenix Weapon as well. And she did all these by herself. Boomstick: But of course, not everything is perfect. While she may have been able to accomplish so much, she isn't the very best when it comes to swimming. She may also be very durable, but she can't take too much damage. She has limited ranged weaponry, with only her slingshot, bomb and spear filling those parts. Wiz: But whatever is in the way, Gale surely finds a solution. Gale is seen standing on a cliff as the wind blows. Lady Wiz: Long ago, in a land called Fairune, was an evil spirit, which was sealed by the Spirit Icons. Boomstick: Until they disappeared, leaving monsters to run amok everywhere. Why did they disappear? Did they need to take a dump or something? Wiz: Ugh, shut up. Anyhow, an Ancient Codex seeked to guide someone to find the Spirit Icons and seal the Scourge once more. Her name unknown, but she is refered as Lady at some point in the story. Boomstick: That's kind of a boring name... But her adventure definately wasn't! She travelled across Fairune from grassy fields, water ruins, magma ruins, skyscraper and much more! Wiz: The Ancient Codex is able to analyze any monster for her if needed. Her to-go weapon is the Sword of Hope, which she wields together with a small buckler. But don't underestimate her simple sword, it is able to cut through vast variety of monsters. Boomstick: But just a simple sword isn't enough. When she entered the tower and put her Sword into the pedestal, it powered up and became the Mamono Slayer. It's a bigger and sexier version than her previous sword. Wiz: But during her final battle with the Scourge, she used the true power within the sword and gained the power of flight and the ability to shoot beams from her blade. And that's not all. Within her journey, she came across these strange computer-like items, and one of them being able to boost her durability. Boomstick: There's not much to talk about her, but we can talk a lot about what she has accomplished. She was able to journey through the underworld and take the heat, find all three Spirit Icons after they mysteriously vanished, took on very large hordes of different monsters, can take a very high fall from the skies with no damage at all, took on the Scourge single handedly with her newfound powers, and she took blows from the Scourge as well! And that said Scourge fired mini sized planets at her! Wiz: She does have some very good durability, but that does not make her invincible. While she is pretty strong, she can die. When she does die, she has to be revived from her grave again. She may be able to take on the vast hordes of monsters, but she can't take on them if they are able to overpower her easily. Boomstick: Wow, that sucks... but I guess having a sweet ass sword that is able to shoot beams from it is enough for me to forgive it. Wiz: I thought you were only into guns? Boomstick: Hey, you gotta try new things sometimes, alright? Wiz: Whatever. Lady was able to prevent the Scourge from rising again and saved all of the Spirit Icons from falling into the wrong hands, ending her adventure as she is lead back to where it began. Boomstick: ....That's it? Wiz: Yes. That's it. Lady is seen wearing a white dress. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle A Lady in a white and red dress can be seen walking down a grassy field, peacefully inspecting the view. She nears the river and across the bridge, but then footsteps can be heard. She turns around and another young woman bumps into her. The young woman appears to be Gale. She gets up again and pulls out a wooden bat. The Lady transforms her dress into red armor as she draws her Sword of Hope. (*Cue Kirby Triple Deluxe - Revenge of the Enemy*) Both quickly charge each other as the red fiery letters appear on the screen... FIGHT! Gale quickly leaps above her and swings her bat downwards towards her face, but the attack is quickly parried and The Lady uses her shield to bash into Gale. She dashes towards Gale and swings her sword towards her. Gale manages to block it using her bat, but it breaks in half from the blow. She pulls out her slingshot and starts firing pebbles at The Lady. Slowly getting irritated, she grits her teeth and lunges with her sword, but Gale quickly places a bomb in front of her and leaps away. BOOM! The Lady was sent flying by the bomb and harshly lands into the ground. Gale quickly takes the chance and runs towards her with her hammer, but gets hit by The Lady's buckler, followed by a few sword swings. She kicks Gale to the gut and leaves her on the ground. The Lady gets ready for a killing blow and quickly attempts to stab Gale, but she manages to roll away from the sword and counters with a deadly blow from her hammer. The Lady quickly gets up again, only to get a short glimpse of Gale's hammer shining in a cyan aura, and then hit by a fully charged hammer blow into the sky. Gale pulls out a spear and pours as much ki into it as possible. The spear starts glowing in the same cyan aura as her hammer did. She throws it with all her might as it directly hits The Lady... KABOOM! ...leaving an explosion in the sky. But it wasn't over. The Lady lunged her sword towards Gale from above. Gale uses a short burst from her rocket boots to gracefully dodge in time, but was struck thereafter by The Lady's sword. She held her sword in the air as it shined into a bright light and changed form into the Mamono Slayer. Gale got to her knees, she was exhausted, but she wasn't done yet. Both of them stared each other in the eyes as they finally reveal their true power. The Lady covers herself in a bright light as she gains dragon-like wings and a tail, giving her the power of flight. Gale gets on her feet and covers in a large cyan aura. It was time to get serious. (*Cue Team Kirby Clash Deluxe - Ordeal! (Orchestral) *) Gale threw her hammer towards The Lady, who quickly leaped into the air to dodge, but Gale predicted this and leaped as well, striking her down with her morning star. The Lady recovers from it and fires a light-green blade beam into Gale. Gale shakes off the blow and gets angry at her. Both of them charge at full speed towards each other. The collision created a large crater, shaking the ground beneath them. They start throwing multiple blows at each other, endlessly taking the upper hand in turns, until... KLANK! Gale's morning star falls of her hands and falls into the river. The Lady grabs the moment and stabs her sword right into Gale's chest as they both land into the ground. She withdraws her sword from Gale's body and walks away... but it wasn't over just yet. Gale was still standing. Gale coughs up a lot of blood, but forces her hands together and charged up her attack. She tried pouring as much energy into her palms, but it wasn't quick enough. The Lady gripped tightly to her Mamono Slayer and swung her sword, firing a larger blade beam towards Gale. She saw this, but she couldn't do anything. It was impossible for her to dodge. She screams in pain as her upper body was dispatched from her lower body. There was left a lot of blood on the ground as her body bleeds out slowly. The Lady sighs in relief as her armor turns into a dress again. K.O! The Lady is enjoying the nice view, while Gale's corpse slowly dissipates into light. Result (*Cue Fairune - Grass Lands *) Boomstick: Damn! Now that's what I call a blade beam! Wiz: Gale might have been more prepared with her wide arsenal, but that's really all the advantages she had. The Lady was just way faster, more durable, stronger and was more experienced. Boomstick: Hell, we're talking about a woman who tanked mini planets into her face, that's not something you just survive. She also fell from the sky and took no damage what-so-ever as well, which proves she can easily take a fully charged ki strike. Wiz: Gale was able to overpower a Phoenix weapon, but The Lady was able to defeat the Scourge, who is way more fierce than the Phoenix weapon is. Not to mention that she can fly at high speeds with her wings, while Gale only had the ability to hover for a short amount of time with her rocket boots. Boomstick: Gale did have the advantage on the weaponry, as she can use weapons that The Lady hasn't encountered before, but The Lady could just use her beam attack over and over to prevent that. Wiz: Gale may have taken on bandits, sand dragons and robots, but so has The Lady, and they were even more dangerous than the ones that Gale fought. Boomstick: The Lady's Mamono Slayer was way more useful than that Morning Star, ''' '''as it lets her slay thousands of monsters with ease. Plus, it can use blade beams. Her Blood Ring couldn't really save her either. Wiz: In the end, Gale had no chance of beating The Lady, who just took every category possible. Boomstick: Looks like this was an Un-Fairune match for Gale. Wiz: The winner is The Lady. Next time on Death Battle Somewhere, down the streets... It's a very cloudy and dark day. A delinquent in white school uniform is seen standing in front of a few beaten up punks. ???: That's what happens when you mess with me! Behind him appears a man with orange hair, dressed in blue. ???: Would you like to take on me then? Both of them stare at each other, as thunder roars. (*Cue River City Ransom - A Tough Fight *) Category:MuniCuz Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles